


BUNKMATES!

by Golden_Ticket



Series: TOGETHER! [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, NSFW, PWP, Thank You Canada Tour, Tour, bunks, idk - Freeform, just so you know, nightliners, okay enough with the abbreviations., this has very little actual plot, very tiny spaces and very bad decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Ticket/pseuds/Golden_Ticket
Summary: orThe Wheels On The Bus Go Round And Round*Tessa and Scott defile their nightliner. There is no better way to say it.





	BUNKMATES!

**Author's Note:**

> This is express smut, written in like an hour and hardly edited. But my GC gave me the inspiration and I wanted to write it.  
> TOGETHER!-Universe but can be read easily as a standalone because there is so little plot, you might actually laugh.
> 
> Please forgive any mistakes and the brevity, I have to leave for a birthday party now :D

 

It’s thirty minutes past midnight when the _Thank You Canada_ tour convoy finally pushes out of the parking lot by the ice stadium of their latest tour stop. Tessa climbs out of the plastic bathroom on the lower deck of the bus and has already forgotten where they’re headed to next even if she’d just checked the itinerary minutes before. She had pretty much planned this tour but since it had started, she’d been so busy coordinating everything, she barely remembered her own name at the end of the day. They’re rounding a corner and she looks for purchase on the counter of the kitchenette that is literally right next to the toilet door (a fact that she still can’t really abide) and turns her body to the front of the bus, still holding on to the wood in an attempt to keep her balance. The lower deck isn’t as spacious as she would like and she really has nowhere else to go to keep steady. 

 

The bay at the back takes out about half of the floor space and the rest is stuffed with the bathroom (no number two’s under any circumstance!), the kitchenette (don’t ever use the water from the tap for anything that you want remotely near your intestines!) and three tables with four seats around them (one left, two right) behind the driver’s cabin up front. Two of those tables are left abandoned right now, around the third sit Andrew, Patrick, Elvis and Scott and fiddle with a wine bottle and plastic glasses. Behind Tessa, Meagan climbs down the stairs to the upper deck and nudges her arm, asking to be let through to the bathroom to do the night-time routine that Tessa has just finished. She moves to let the other woman pass and walks, holding on to whatever in reach so she doesn’t fall face down onto the aisle as the bus turns another corner and everything shakes. She stops next to Scott who sits on the aisle facing the front and thus with his back to her.

 

Scott, in respect of her presence, holds out his newly filled plastic cup of wine and she takes it with the one hand that is not currently sneaking onto his back and landing on the small of his neck as she tugs herself against his side. He leans into her touch, humming, and she drinks from the wine, scratching her fingernails lightly against his skin. (She’s already brushed her teeth but she can’t be bothered to care, the little wine on her tongue hopefully won’t leave too bad a taste.)

“I’m gonna go up and get some sleep,” she tells Scott after passing the glass back over to him and then turns to the round, “You should turn in too, and soon. Most of the others are already sleeping. Try not to make so much noise.” 

 

Tessa is aware that she sounds like a boarding house dragon but it’s not like she isn’t speaking from experience. The first week of touring the boys had behaved badly enough (meaning staying up late lounging in the bottom, drinking and talking much, _much_ too loudly) to warrant an angry intervention from the girls the day after, led my Meagan, who was absolutely no fun at all when she didn’t get enough sleep. Scott nods dutifully and looks up at her, which in turn makes her look down at him. They smile at each other and he tilts his head, raising an eyebrow. She tilts hers right back at him, grins and then taps him on the shoulder, to say farewell.

“Good night, guys,” she says and turns around. “And I mean it, keep it down.”

“Thank you,” Meagan says, exiting the bathroom and glares at the boys. “I’ll rip each and everyone of you a new one if you wake me up again.”

 

Tessa chuckles lightly and follows Meagan up the narrow stairs to the second deck, glancing over  to the left to peek into the lounge in the back were Kaitlyn is sitting tapping something into her iPad but then turns left to the row of bunks, deciding to crawl into hers right away. There are fourteen bunks in total, four on the left side in the direction of travel and three to the right. Scott and her had the double bunk front right. Her the bottom one, him the top (because he liked climbing and she was smaller than him). Tessa liked it a lot because just beyond those bunks of theirs were the best seats on the entire bus, a set of reclining chairs overlooking the road from the giant bus window. She liked to sit there and watch the countryside fly by whenever they rode through the day. Now it was pitch dark outside though and they curved through nondescript city streets on their course to the highway and soon, it would just be blackness and headlights on the road to see there. 

“Night,” Meagan says from behind Tessa once she has let her pass by her, pressing her small body flat against the left row of bunks.

 

“Night,” Tessa echoes and places the overnight bag she’s been holding into her tote which she’s put on the right of the reclining chairs up front and then crouches down to climb into her bunk. It’s a little bit claustrophobic and she still doesn’t really much like sleeping there but it’s still a bed and so she’ll live. Still, she keeps the little reading light on and flips through Vogue behind her drawn curtains until after a long while the aisle beside her creaks with footsteps. Something heavy is being deposited on the bed above her and then joints crack and a laboured breath is puffed out and then her curtain gets pushed to the side. Scott looks down at her, squatting down and holding on to the top of her bunk.

“You still up?” He whispers and she rolls her eyes, putting her magazine into the net nailed to the partition by her head. Scott looks around him once or twice and then ducks down and folds into the way too tiny space with her.

“Scott,” she protests meekly under her breath because he is pretty much on top of her and moves about her like a fish, wiggling to try and close the curtain again.

 

“Shh,” he breathes. Once the job is done, the curtain closed and his body slanted half on top, half beside hers, he kisses her hotly, running his hands underneath her shirt so as to not waste another second to feel her up.

“What are you doing?” She asks him quietly, in between kissing him back because she is bound to, she cant really resist him, had never been good at that.

“What do you mean? You gave me the look,” he mumbles against her lips. “Downstairs.”

“I was being strict, not giving you looks,” she whispers back but he only rasps out a throaty laugh and kisses her again, taking the hand that was roaming under her shirt down to her sweat pants, unceremoniously working itself underneath her waist band and coming to sneak under her panties, touching her soft and assured. "I don't know how you got this idea." Her hiccup-y breathing completely betrays her.

“D’you want me to leave?” He hums on barely a tone, moving his mouth from her lips to her neck, licking up from her collar bone to just below her ear and suck her skin into his mouth and she shudders. His fingers are curling into her below and they both know just by how drenched his digits are already that she’s absolutely not going to send him away.

 

Instead she bucks her hips up against his touch and he gasps in response, biting down on her earlobe. Tessa bites back a moan and then there is a sound from one of the bunks nearby and she freezes. They can’t do this. They are literally surrounded by their friends and all that is keeping them from a free horizontal tango performance of Tessa-and-Scott is some plywood, plastic and a very flimsy curtain. Her eyes fly open in time with her hand that comes to rest on Scotts wrist where it disappears down her pants. He stares at her, pupils wide and lips hanging open.

“We can’t,” she mouths and then he smirks, dangerously, devilishly and works one finger into her under her lax grip. 

 

 _Fuck._ Fuck that’s good. Tessa cants her hips up and her head back into the pillow, watching him as he bites his lip and pushes his chin forward. He adds a second finger and looks utterly smug and pleased with himself as she keens for him some more. A knowing eyebrow raised, he grumbles, low in the back of his throat and she’s so glad that she’s left the reading light on. His face is hard and self-satisfied as he twists his hand on her so his palm brushes her most sensitive flesh on every thrust of his fingers into her. It would be enough to make her whimper with pleasure if she wasn’t supposed to keep her voice down. So instead, she opens her mouth on a silent scream and grabs his head down to cover her face with his. He kisses her and tastes like wine and risk. Someone coughs in the back of the bus and Scott pauses all movement of his hand for a second, leaving her feeling antsy and bereft and again, the kissing stops so they can look at each other and wait out the noise and the moment until he deems it safe to keep going.

 

His hazel eyes are dark where they rest on hers and they squint each time he discretely rolls his hip into hers, rubbing his erection against her thigh on every push of his fingers into her. Blindly, Tessa clamours for some space between their bodies so she can unbutton his jeans and try and work the zipper down one-handed. He helps, bucking away from her slightly but his repositioning is making a lot of noise. He doesn’t seem to care though, not about the noise or the fact that he is bunching up the curtain as he shifts away from her now, nearly falling out of the bunk as he  removes his hands from her and shimmies his pants down with little grace, kicking them off of him with a rumble. Somewhere in the distance, someone coughs again…and this time it sounds a little more deliberate. Tessa looks at her partner in warning but he just shakes his head on an eye roll, shrugs and then he’s free of his pants, his hard length tenting his black Calvin Klein boxer briefs. She can’t help but reach for them, for his briefs to push them down and free him. She closes her fist around him at the same time that he makes her lift her hips to take her pants off. 

 

This is more difficult than anticipated because there is simply no room in that dang bunk. Plus he is clumsy, his movements unrefined as she starts jerking him off slowly. Finally though, she is free of her pants and he wastes no time climbing between her legs. He’s broad enough to push her knees apart so much that her right one hits the bus wall and the other pushes into the curtain, making it slosh away near her head. Tessa has the presence of mind to pull it back, taking her hand off of Scott to do it. Otherwise anyone who might happen to glance into the direction of her bunk could see the way he aligns them and then thrusts into her slowly. Just so. 

 

The curtain is closed and Tessa turns her attention back to her partner. He’s already waiting for her, looking deep into her eyes as he pushes himself fully into her and they both relish in the feeling for a moment. When he starts moving, it’s slow and deliberate, the angle not really allowing him to fuck into her the way he might want. But that doesn’t mean it isn’t fucking amazing. She is trying really hard to be quiet and so is he. This does for an excruciatingly slow pace and soon enough, both of their mouths are hanging dimly open as they try to catch their breaths without making a sound and Scott rolls his hips fully into hers on every thrust, making her eyes bulge. 

 

Tessa wants to scream, her hole body is singing, her nipples taut as they brush against the cotton of her shirt and he bucks into her faster, unable to hold back a single, stray moan that hangs in the air between them, enticing and delicious, as she picks up the pace. His head falls down into the small of her neck and he ruts into her harder and even deeper than before.

“God, T,” he breathes, barely audible and runs his teeth into her shoulder. “I love your new costume, have I told you that yet? Drives me fucking insane.”

“Hmpf, no talking,” she mutters back beside herself, so turned on she feels ready to burst, the build up this much faster than usual (and of course he likes the costume, she’d had it designed just for him). “Shut up and fuck me.”

 

And Christ, he does. He does it as hard and as thoroughly as their position and circumstance allows and Tessa bites the inside of her cheek bloody trying to keep quiet. She feels herself get closer in time with him, holding on to his ass and pulling him into her with her fingernails digging harshly into his skin. Then he tilts his hips just so and changes the angle to hit exactly that spot that makes her dizzy and finds it again and again. The waves build and his hot breath is on her cheek when he lifts his head again to look at her. He gives her a quizzical glance, his way of asking her if she’s going to come, mostly so he knows he’ll get to soon (he’s paused in her, a couple of times before, a clear sign that he’s trying hard to hold off and wait for her and she loves him for it). She nods and he thrusts into her again, steadily keeping the angle and the exact pace she needs. 

 

 _Ah, God, right there_ , she thinks, climbing with him, staying still as he fucks her because that’s how she’ll come and it’s lurking just up ahead, her release, just, _ah_ , right around the bend and then it’s there, pulling her under and that is when the bus rattles on over an uneven bit in the road and it changes how he slots into her and _boom_. There's that added sensation that completely blows her mind. She gasps, loudly and thank God Scott isn’t coming as well because he’s aware enough to cover her mouth with his hand as she comes even harder than she thought she would. Someone coughs again and then there’s voices on the upper deck. Scott looks at her, a bit of panic on his face and he’s too distracted to realise that he is still pressing his palm onto her lips. Elvis is whispering something to Chiddy down towards the back of the bus and then there is some commotion as three people climb into their bunks and Tessa rolls her hips into Scott’s, wetting her lips against his palm and squaring her jaw at him.

 

“Right now,” she challenges him with her eyes only, the wickedness of their act, the dirty, compromising situation they might be found out in enough to set her up for a second orgasm and his jaw goes slack, scandalised at her kinky streak coming through. Finally, he puts his hand from her mouth down onto her neck (he does this for her, because she likes it and he must guess that this will help get her off again).

 

Chiddy is stifling a laugh about some murmured remark Andrew made that Tessa couldn’t pick up, when Scott’s pupils blow out on top of her. He’s coming undone and he breathes hard and audibly, the wood encasing her bunk creaking in time with his heavier thrusts and there is no way anyone still awake is missing what they’re doing. This, as well as the steady pressure on her windpipe Scott gives her, make her walls clench and flutter around him as he spills into her, staring at her staring at him as they ride it out together. Finally, on a laboured breath, Scott releases all his tension and flops down on her, spent. They’re silent again and have to be for a long time which is not ideal and obviously, they hadn’t thought this all the way through. They’re filthy now, sweaty and reeking of sex (a smell that likely won’t stay contained in their little cot). Plus Scott can’t sleep there, he has to get up and into his own bunk eventually. They calm their breathing together after he pulls out of her gently and he kisses her, languidly and indulgent on her lips, just slanting his softly against hers until toning it down to pecks and butterfly kisses until finally, he murmurs, finding her eyes again: “Thank you.”

 

“That was wild,” she chuckles, trying for near inaudibility and he grins, stroking her cheek softly for a long moment. She loves him more than anything else and no matter how dumb this was, she doesn't regret doing it at all, not even a smidge.

“I’m gonna check if the coast is clear,” Scott announces eventually, when he deems enough time has passed, and Tessa nods, moving with him as he pokes his head out of the curtain and freezes, drawing in a sharp, startled breath. Alerted, Tessa follows, joining him outside of their dark blue bunk curtain, their heads now sticking out into the isle. And she knows immediately they’re in deep, deep shit.

There is Meagan, her whole torso sticking out into the aisle the way her short hair is sticking into every possible direction and the bus is pitch dark but her eyes still glisten dangerously bright where she is crouching on the floor. Scott flinches at the edge to her tone when she starts hissing.

 

“Are you fucking serious?” She asks them and neither Tessa nor Scott have anything to say in their defence (other than ‘sorry, we’re really horny for each other all the time’, maybe?). So they just let Meagan fume some more. “If you _ever_ do that again on this bus, I will quit the fucking tour and murder you in your sleep. I’m not fucking kidding.”

Needless to say Meagan’s outburst was way louder than any of their shenanigans. Loud enough to tell anybody else very clearly what they just might have missed.

 

(And if you believe they’re friends ever let Tessa and Scott live that down, you are completely wrong.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> So...liked it? Heated it? Want to ride in a tourbus with a hot guy?
> 
> I'm excited to hear from you.
> 
> (PS I am hard at work for the next BALANCE! chapter, should be out tomorrow!)


End file.
